Beginings
by SharonLouise
Summary: Back to how it all began with a look behind the scenes of the lives of Sara and Grissom


Beginnings

Disclaimer – Am still only borrowing them they belong to CBS and Anthony Zuiker.

Spoilers – Cool Change

AN – This story is going to be on the same lines as my previous story (Anti – Stupid) which was under my previous pen name. It's another behind the scenes but starting right from the start. I hope you all enjoy my take on things.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

"San Francisco Crime Lab, how may I help you?"

Gil Grissom leant back in his seat and let a small sigh escape before he answered.

"Hi, I'd like to speak to CSI Sara Sidle please."

"One moment please Sir. Who shall I say is calling?" the cheerful voice replied.

"Tell her that it's Gil Grissom from the Vegas Crime Lab."

Grissom allowed his eyes to close whilst he waited for the tannoy to be answered. He felt a smile spread over his face when he heard the voice of his young friend in the background.

"Who is it, Dorothy?" he heard before the telephone was snatched up. "Hey, Griss, this must be a record, twice in one week!" came the cheerful voice of Sara Sidle.

"Hi, Sara, I'm not disturbing you am I?" he asked his face and voice turning serious.

"Of course not, you know that I've always got time for you," Sara answered, her smile evident in her voice.

"I know," Grissom said, rubbing a weary hand over his eyes, wondering if he was doing the right thing in calling her.

"Griss, what's wrong?" Sara had picked up on something in his voice.

"Everything is messed up here Sara. I need……." Grissom paused.

"Gil, what do you need?" Sara was concerned now; she hadn't heard her friend and mentor sound like this before.

Grissom gave a deep sigh.

"You know I told you about the new girl on graveyard?" he asked.

"Yeah, Holly wasn't it?" Sara quietly answered him, not totally sure where he was going.

"Yeah, Holly Gribbs. Um, she's been shot at a crime scene. They're not sure whether she will make it."

"Oh Gil, I'm sorry. What can I do?" Sara quickly reached behind the front desk and grabbed a piece of paper.

"One of my guys was meant to be with her at the time but he wasn't. I want somebody I trust to do the investigation into him. I don't want IA involved," Grissom sighed softly, now for the hard part. "Sara, can you come to Vegas and do it for me? I trust you as much as I trust my team. You were the first person I thought of."

Sara leant back against the desk, her mind speeding over everything that she had to do before she could leave.

"Sara, I'm sorry, I shouldn't of called it's too much to ask you." Grissom rushed to fill the silence.

"It's alright. I'll come; I've just got off shift here so I can be on a flight first thing in the morning."

"Are you sure?" Grissom had to ask.

"Of course I'm sure. I'm due some time off so I'll take it now."

"Thank you Sara. I'd better let you get sorted." Grissom smiled at the prospect of seeing her again.

"Okay. I'll let you know when I get into Vegas. Bye Griss."

"Bye Sara," Grissom switched his cell off and slowly stood up.

Now to tell the others, he thought.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Sara stood with the members of the Vegas team and watched Brass walk out of the Police Department with Holly Gribbs' killer in front of him. The police car slowly drove by them, heading for the County Lock up.

"Let's go home,"

Sara turned at the sound of Grissom's voice and felt a wave of sadness sweep over her. She had enjoyed working with Grissom and his team. Sara reached into her pocket and pulled out the keys to her hire car. She slowly made her way over to it. Sara opened the driver's door and threw her bag inside quickly following it. She took a look in her rear view mirror watching Grissom climb into his Delani and drive away.

With a sigh Sara started her car and headed back to the lab. Ten minutes later she pulled into the visitor's car park. Sara sat there for a few moments staring at the building, wondering what it would be like to work full time with her friend.

Maybe it's time I moved away from Frisco, she thought as she slowly climbed out of the car.

There wasn't anybody around as Sara walked into the lab. She paused at the front desk, her temporary ID in her hand. Sara finally managed to catch the receptionist's eye.

"Hi, can you make sure that Grissom gets this," she said as she handed over the ID.

"Oh, are you Sara Sidle?" the woman asked as she reached for the offered card.

"Yeah, why?" Sara asked puzzled.

"Dr. Grissom wanted to see you if you came in. He's in his office," the woman said as she turned her attention back to the book that she was reading.

"Oh, okay."

Sara shook her head as she walked along the hallway towards Grissom's office. She paused in the doorway watching Grissom lean over his desk filling in paperwork.

"Hey, you wanted to see me?" she asked as she stepped through the door.

Grissom looked up, a smile playing across his face.

"Sara, sit down," he said as he pushed the paperwork aside. He watched as Sara walked across the room and relaxed into the chair in front of his desk.

"It's been great working with your guys," Sara said as she smiled at her friend, "and good seeing you again," she continued.

Grissom leant back in his chair, his face serious.

"It wasn't that bad having me here was it?" she asked catching his serious look.

"What! No it's been great, really great," Grissom answered quickly.

"Oh you just looked way serious for a moment there."

"Sara," Grissom started to speak and then paused.

"Grissom?"

"Sara there's an opening here. Would you…..can you…?" Grissom wasn't sure how to ask her to stay. He valued her as a friend, maybe a bit more if he was truthful.

"Griss, are you asking me what I think you are?" Sara smiled.

"Sara, I want you to join my team. Move to Vegas."

"Yes."

"You will?" Grissom smiled, his eyes lighting up.

"I will, you've got a great lab and team."

Grissom stood and walked around his desk.

"Good, that's great, just great. Come on let me buy you lunch to celebrate your move."

"Okay," Sara smiled as she stood up to join him. "Here's to a great future," she said as she followed Grissom out of his office.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicisicsi

AN- there you go, I hope you all enjoyed it, if you did I'm sure you all know what to do, I love reviews so go on make my day and leave me one! Thanks for reading.


End file.
